


FF is for First Fingering

by malec_all_the_way



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Consent, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, cum, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_all_the_way/pseuds/malec_all_the_way
Summary: Alec is a curious, unexperienced, but very lovable and cute mess. Magnus has a lot to teach him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	FF is for First Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I can’t stop writing all these hot Malec smuts! I would apologize now, but I’m very sure y’all love it as much as I do ;) as always, enjoy xx

The thing that only started as an innocent ‘good night’ peck on the lips, was slowly evolving into something else, mostly because of Alec - Magnus would have never tried to even properly make out with the shadowhunter, since he was afraid the other wouldn’t be in the mood, and the warlock didn’t want to cause him discomfort. But anytime Alec was the one starting something, the older was clearly always down for whatever his partner intended to do.  
This time was no different. When the younger curiously slipped his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, the warlock immediately responded by tangling it together with his own, while his hand found its way into Alec’s soft hair. The deep kiss was comforting, slow, and somehow really hot at the same time, and even though the shadowhunter was a bit shy, it was still him who was leading the actions. Magnus was not quite sure where this was going exactly - they had jerked each other off in the past, he had even given the other a blowjob once, and judging by how enthusiastic Alec was back then, Magnus was sure he really loved when he did that. Maybe that was his plan this time too. Only if the warlock knew how wrong he was...  
Alec approvingly hummed into the kiss as he felt how much impact it already had on his body. He was heating up from head to toe as he got more and more aroused, his member was hardening visibly in his black briefs, it was right against Magnus’ thigh in their current position.  
“Magnus...” he whispered with closed eyes after a few minutes as he distanced his lips from the warlock’s, resulting a sloppy sound of drooly mouths being pulled apart from each other. Alec was slightly panting as he finally raised his gaze on his partner - Magnus was quite surprised as he could literally see the pure need in the shadowhunter’s eyes.  
“I want to... like... you know, try something new..?” Even though the sentence wasn’t supposed to be a question at all, Alec’s uncertain tone still made it into one. Magnus slightly raised his plucked eyebrows as he automatically started to rub his boyfriend’s lower back to release some of his tension. Alec was simply nervous, and Magnus had no idea what for yet.  
“Continue” He asked the younger with a patient, but also interested voice as he kept his gaze on the other’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how extremely beautiful his partner was.  
“I’ve seen it on videos, this thing called... fingering.” Alec turned deep red when he briefly mentioned pornography, which Magnus admittedly found more than adorable. He held back a chuckle as he nodded, seemingly very serious, now resting his hand on the shadowhunter’s hip.  
“Would you like to experience that?” He whispered with a smirk, helping Alec out by showing his craspy, flirty voice, which he knew the other absolutely loved - it made him have goosebumps every single time, without a fail.  
The shadowhunter nodded after a few seconds, still a bit awkward, but curiousity and eagerness were making his hazel eyes sparkle as he looked up at Magnus. The warlock smiled down at him reassuringly as he nodded back, he could barely keep his glamour up anymore - what they were about to do was one of his favourite sexual activity ever.  
“Alright, Alexander. We can try it.” He answered finally before leaning closer for another longer kiss. Alec clearly got relieved and excited about the positive reply in seconds, his nerves went away quickly, which made their kiss even more heated.  
“Now...” Magnus whispered on his boyfriend’s lips with closed eyes after a couple minutes passed. “I would like you to place your left leg across my torso, so your crotch will be on my stomach, and you will be half-way laying on me.” Alec, once again, shook in his whole body because of that damn sexy tone the other was using - it worked like a spell on him.  
Magnus enjoyed the whole situation more than anything else before. When Alec was laying on top of him exactly like he had asked, the warlock quickly slipped his fingers under his briefs, gently brushing through the soft skin with his palms while he started kissing him again - it was fast and desperate this time, something that left both of them burn from deep desire.  
Despite the fact that Magnus was obviously supposed to be patient due to his extremely long life, he was too horny to tease the shadowhunter even for a second longer. He soon had removed Alec’s tighting underwear completely - he just had to touch his partner’s virgin hole as soon as possible, he wanted to satisfy him on a way he had never been satisfied before.  
Alec only heard a quick snap of Magnus’ fingers, which was immediately followed by his hole being clean and lubricated. The shadowhunter let out a surprised gasp from the unexpected feeling, gripping the bedsheets next to the older’s body. He was incredibly sensitive to everything, even this simple act of magic caused his dick to twitch against Magnus’ tummy. Alec buried his face into his partner’s neck, a little embarrassed, but the waves of excitement made him forget about that real quick. He was eager to finally feel something, fingers, especially Magnus’ fingers inside of him - he had been waiting for this since he discovered he was gay, but was too afraid to do it himself.  
Gladly, he didn’t have to wait for too long. One of the warlock’s long fingers was soon working on the rim of his entrance, making tiny circles around his probably most protected area ever. Alec let out a tiny moan, not necessarily because it felt that good already - the whole situation was purely arousing, and this level of intimacy definitely made the shadowhunter feel even hornier rather than shy.  
“P-put it in...” he whispered, practically begging for Magnus. Alec had never understood the concept of feeling physically empty before, until now. He was essentially craving being filled up by his lover.  
The warlock smirked as he only nodded, one of his hands was continously stroking Alec’s back, reaching under his t-shirt to touch the soft, bare skin, while his other hand’s pointy finger finally pushed in - but not all the way yet, even though it was hard for Magnus to go this slow, considering how turned on he was. He let out a long breath as he felt the incredibly tight ring of muscle around the tip of his finger, and he just couldn’t control it - he steadily inserted the whole length, knowing that it won’t hurt his partner due to the excessive amount of lube he used.  
Alec whined immediately. Finally, he thought - the whole finger entered, and while it moved inside of him, it brushed an overly sensitive spot, which made the shadowhunter see stars from pleasure.  
“There... oh, Christ...” Alec hissed as he automatically arched his back to make the long finger go even deeper. He didn’t even realize how much he was squirming on top of Magnus, which took care of the warlock’s dick so well, the older had to close his cat eyes in order to gather himself enough to not cum immediately from the heavy body grinding against his cock.  
“Feels good?” He murmured into Alec’s shoulder as he slowly pulled his finger out - not entirely though, the tip was still in when he pushed it back in the way it was. His boyfriend felt silky and soft, the wet warmness was hugging his finger like it was meant to be put there from the beginning.  
“Amazingh... move it more, please...” Alec’s overwhelmed words were like music to Magnus’ ears. Who was he to deny his Alexander’s wish? The warlock immediately started to experience inside - he pushed his finger in as deep as he could before he pulled it out to massage the outside of his entrance with only the tip, but before Alec could have complained about being empty, it was back in again, now drawing tiny circles around his prostate. The sensation sent shivers down on the shadowhunter’s back, all of his body hair were standing up straight, not to even mention his dick, which was now making a mess on Magnus’ tummy with pre-cum.  
“I’ll cum if you continue that...” Alec’s voice was deep and shaking, his squirming had somewhat stopped as his toes were now curled from the upcoming pleasure - but Magnus had left the sensitive spot before his partner could have reached his high.  
“Oh, you are not cumming just yet, my Dear” he whispered in Alec’s ear, his foggy tone clearly aroused as he slipped a second finger into the loosing hole, making the shadowhunter moan out loud.  
This was a way different feeling indeed. This was more of the burning sensation, a slight pain involved, which would have definitely freaked Alec out a lot - if he wasn’t with Magnus. But he could have trusted the warlock with his entire life, and he knew the other was taking good care of him. He remained calm, and as a result of that the pain quickly decreased, and an intense sense of pleasure took over its place soon.  
Alec whimpered as he suddenly pushed his ass out, providing more place for the older - little did he notice that he soon started to even move a little, swinging slightly up and down, making Magnus’ fingers thrust into him even further, as well as grinding the warlock’s dick with his thigh rather hard.  
The shadowhunter was moaning and sighing constantly, and when Magnus started to scissor him open, his legs began to tremble, his whole lower abdomen was pulsating.  
“Faster...” Alec asked his boyfriend with a cracking voice, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched around those long fingers. Magnus grinned, panting out between his teeth as he started to move his hand rougher, reaching an impressive depth inside of the other. Alec was moving his whole body up and down a lot faster now, resulting both of their dicks pulsing from the constant friction.  
No living system could ever bear with such intense physical impact for much longer than Magnus and Alec did. The tension was building up in both of their crotches as they were sweating profusely, panting hard, not stopping their movements for even a moment. They reached the edge relatively at the same time, messing each other’s and their own bellies up with their hot cum - the loud groans were muted by a longing, desperate kiss, the two mouths were merged into one, just how the two bodies were as well.  
When Magnus had finally calmed down from his orgasm, he was able to pull his lubed up fingers out of the other - with a lazy flick of his wrist, they were both clean from everything sticky or slippery. When Alec wanted to roll off of him and onto the bed, the warlock kept him right there on top of him by wrapping both of his arms around his wide torso - this cute act of love made the shadowhunter smile as he buried his face into his boyfriend’s warm neck.  
“Thank you” he whispered - his eyelids were getting heavier as he was suddenly struggling with staying awake. Magnus just shook his head a tiny bit, his happy grin got even wider.  
“Don’t thank me, Alexander. Making you feel great is something I myself want to do as well, it’s equally as pleasurous for me as it is for you” the older whispered, still locking his lover against his own body.  
Alec decided not to answer anymore - he didn’t say anything, just continued smiling. They sank into a comforting silence, since they were both aware that what they had just done, what had just happened, can never be described or discussed with the help of any words.


End file.
